


Gray says not today

by sakuatsu_shipper



Series: Be with you [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuatsu_shipper/pseuds/sakuatsu_shipper
Summary: Gajeel challenges natsubyo a fight who politely declines because he was snuggling with Gray. Some people passing by who were in the guild started insulting him and Gray. Gray gets really protective of Natsu and shows them not to mess with him or his mate.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Be with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Download fics





	Gray says not today

**Author's Note:**

> Dominant Natsu submissive Gray. There is swearing but towards the end.  
> Enjoy!

Natsu and Gray were happily sat on a random bench in the guild. Natsu had Gray on his lap, one arm protectively around his waist, the other laced with grays hand. Gray was happily snuggling into natsu's chest, basking in the warmth he emitted, tracing patterns randomly with his free hand on Natsu's arm wrapped securely around his waist. He hears footsteps walking towards them and looks up as Gajeel walks up to them with a smile on his lips. "Hey Natsu! You up for a fight?" Some guild members turned to see how Natsu would respond. "Nah I'm pretty comfy right now. Plus I don't wanna let go of Gray." As if proving his point he pulled Gray closer and rested his chin on top of his head. Happy squeals loudly getting even more attention and he excitedly squealed about how cute Gratsu was. A group of people who were passing through the guild started to tease the couple. "What scared he's gonna win?"  
"What type of a man are you huh?"  
"And they say you're a dragon Slayer."  
"Clearly he can't be that powerful of he uses his bed warmer as an excuse not to fight."  
In the blink of an eye Gray was getting up. Pushing natsu down again as he said "let me handle this, I know you want to commit murder right now but I have an idea."  
Natsu hesitantly nodded as he watched his mate walk up to the man and give them his coldest glare. The whole guild was watching as Gray watched them for a few seconds before saying "if you think all I am is a 'bed warmer' then you'll have no problem in beating me in a fight " the word bed warmer was spit out with hate by Gray. The men smiled cockily as they said "fine but if we win we want to have you as our waiter the rest of the time we are residing here."  
Gray smirks a little as he says "okay, but if I win you have to apologize to Natsu. And you have to leave." They nod and as Gray turns around to walk to the clearing he hears one of them reach out and attempt to smack his butt. Before anyone can react Gray whips around and punches him so hard he flies back a few feet. "You make me sick" he spits out. They go to the middle and as soon as the master says go one of the guys tries to use a spell on him. Key word: tried. It barely went a foot before it faded out. Gray smirked viciously as he growled "my turn." The guild watches as Gray literally makes them into an ice cube freezing them Into a solid ice block leaving only their faces as he stalks up to them. "First you insult my mate, then you hit on me. Then you make the foolish move of demanding if you win you get me as some sort of waiter to hit on and attempt to harass again! Have fun sitting here as the ice slowly fucking melts. Have fun becoming a damn human popsicle. And if I hear you attempt this on another person I will not hesitate to track you down and make you wish you had never thought about someone inappropriately."  
Then Natsu's voice sounded behind him as he walked up to his mate and put his hands on his hips as he says. "And he won't be alone. I know of at least five people who would be willing to come with us and show you why you shouldn't be perverts." He gave him his scariest smile, his pointed canines catching the light and his lips twisted up in a way that unsettled the three men in the ice cube. Then Elfman picked up the ice cube and put the men facing the corner as he tells them it's time for a time out. The guild claps and proudly cheers to gray who was lifted by natsu and spun around. They went next to their bench and had people from the guild follow them. Natsu sat down pulling gray onto his lap and breathing his scent of mint and sweets. He also had a slight cinnamon mixed with embers scent which was Natsu's scent that had rubbed off onto him. He was sure that grays scent had rubbed off on him as well though. He pressed a kiss to Natsu's scent gland entranced in the little giggle he got from gray as his lips brushed over a ticklish spot on his neck. He wraps his arms around his mates waist pulling him close and intertwining their fingers. "So who were the five people you were thinking would go after the people with you and Gray?" Gajeel asks curiously. "Well I thought Lucy, Erza, Wendy, levy, and Gajeel at least." The people he mentioned agreed and they jumped when they heard a voice from the door say "make that seven who would be willing to help." They turn to the door to see Sting and Rogue. Then smiled at everyone as sting says "our guild practically forced us to take some time to rest so we figured we would visit our friends." Natsu smiles as he beging a conversation with them. Mira asked if they found their mates and they actually looked a little nervous. "We did." Rouge began getting cut off by Lucy who excitedly asked questions. "So who are your mates?" Mira said. Sting smiles before he pulled Rogue into his lap and said "Rouge's my mate." There were multiple squeals as Gray smiles and congratulated them. They talked for a little while longer and natsu felt gray shift in his arms. Looking down he saw he had fallen asleep. He smiles down at him for a second before adjusting their position where Gray was laying in his lap instead of sitting, his head against his stomach, and his legs were stretched down the bench a little bit. Natsu ran his fingers through his mates hair not realizing he had zoned out until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Erza was smiling at him as she said "you zoned out there. You alright?" Natsu nodded and said "I just zoned out cause Gray fell asleep and I didn't want to wake him." People looked over and smiled as they saw gray sleeping peacefully in Natsu's arms. 

Bonus part:  
The ice had melted after ten hours and natsu saw the men slowly get up. He got up from where he was next to gray, where he had moved to when he saw them pretty much free. He cracks his knuckles as they worriedly gaze at him. He smirks at them as he says "need help warming up?" He uses his fire dragon breath to burn all of their clothes except their underwear watching with a smirk as they ran around embarrassed. He walks back up to gray who immediately cuddles into his side when he sits down.


End file.
